1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a winding machine for an electric inductive apparatus for forming a winding around an insulating tube of a transformer, a reactor or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, an insulating tube formed of an insulating member such as a pressboard is used between an iron core and a winding wire or between the winding wires in an electric inductive apparatus such as a transformer. In order to form a winding around an insulating tube, a hollow cylindrical winding formed by winding a conductive wire around in a helical form is coupled on to an insulating tube, or an insulating tube is coupled on to a universal winding barrel of a winding device and a winding is formed by directly winding a conductive wire around the insulating tube.
However, by the former method, not only the process of coupling the cylindrical winding on to the insulating tube is needed but also this work is not easy, and hence it is advantageous to adopt the latter method.
By the latter method, a winding of the conductive wire around the insulating tube is required. In this case, sliding motions are caused between the outer surface of the winding barrel and the inner peripheral surface of the insulating tube and between the outer peripheral surface of the insulating tube and the winding due to the tensile force of the conductive wire acting on the insulating tube mounted on the winding barrel. To prevent these sliding motions, it is necessary to provide a firm contact between the winding barrel and the insulating tube. For this purpose, it is common that a radially opening and closing universal winding barrel is adopted as the winding barrel.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, in the conventional winding device, a universal winding barrel 3 is supported between the main body 1 of the winding machine and a stand 2. The universal winding barrel 3 comprises: a slider 5 mounted on the main shaft 4; a handle 6; a plurality of winding barrel plates 7 disposed at regular intervals in the circumferential direction; parallel links 8, 9 connecting the slider 5 to the winding barrel plates 7; and links 10 disposed symmetrically with said links 8, 9. The main shaft 4 is coupled at one end thereof to a driving shaft 11 of the main body 1 of the winding machine provided therein with a rotating driving section (not shown) by means of a coupler 12, supported at the other end thereof by bearings 13, 14 of the stand 2, and rotated by the rotating force of the driving shaft 11 in the direction of an arrow A.
A boss 6a of the handle 6 is threadably coupled to a threaded portion 15 at the end portion of the main shaft 4 on the side of the stand, and rotatably connected to the slider 5. Additionally, the slider 5 is mounted on a key 16 on the main shaft 4, and axially slides, being guided by the key 16. Consequently, when the handle 6 is rotated in the direction of an arrow 13a, the slider 5 slides axially in the direction of an arrow X, the link 8, 9 and 10 tiltingly move in accordance with the sliding of the slider 5, a plurality of the winding barrel plates 7 arranged in the circumferential direction are radially opened or closed, thus coming into a firm contact with the insulating tube 17 on the winding barrel plates 7 or being released therefrom.
However, the conventional winding device presents the following disadvantages.
1. When the insulating tube 17 is coupled on to the universal winding barrel 3, and the insulating tube 17 having formed the winding 18b is taken out, the universal winding barrel 3 should be removed from the main body 1 of the winding machine and the stand 2, thus requiring a large number of man-hours for this work.
2. The worker rotates the handle 6 to open or close the universal winding barrel 3, thereby providing a firm contact between the winding barrel plates 7 and the insulating tube 17. This work requires a great force. Hence, if the conductive wire 18b is wound round the insulating tube 17 without providing a full contact therebetween, such troubles frequently take place that the insulating tube 17 slips on the winding barrel plates 7 due to the tensile force of the conductive wire at the time of winding.
3. The arrangement of links on the universal winding barrel 3 consists of the links 8, 9 on the slider 5 and the links 10 on the main shaft 4, and when the winding barrel plates 7 are opened or closed, the links 10 tiltingly move about the fixed pin 19 on the main shaft 4 in the direction of an arrow b, then the winding barrel plates 7 are opened or closed in the direction of an arrow d and at the same time moved axially in the direction of an arrow c. Consequently, the change in inner diameter of the winding 18 results in the axial displacements of the winding barrel plates 7 with respect to the main shaft 4. Hence, it is difficult to fasten on to the main shaft a face plate or the like for receiving a pressure in the axial direction acting on the winding 18b at the time of the forming of the winding, and after all it becomes necessary to carry out such an inefficient work that the initial winding end of the winding 18b should be held by a vice 20.